Accumulators can be used to store a result of an operation performed on an input signal and produce an output signal corresponding to the result. An accumulator, for example, may sum input signals provided to the accumulator over time and output, at a time, the sum of the input signals received up to that time. More particularly, an accumulator may sum the voltages of input signals over time and output, at a time, a signal having a voltage corresponding to the sum of the voltages received up to that time.
Accumulators can be used in circuits for creating a higher-voltage signal from a lower-voltage signal, in place of an amplifier. Accumulators may therefore be useful in such circuits when the lower-voltage signal is to be evaluated, but the low voltage of the signal may make evaluation difficult. An accumulator can produce a higher-voltage signal that is indicative of the lower-voltage signal and which can be evaluated in place of the lower-voltage signal.